Fatiha 1.Ayet
Arapça gelecek Besmele Mesahifi şerifede iki türlü besmele vardır: Birisi sure başlarında yazılan müstakil besmele, diğeri surei Nemlin «'Arapça gelecek' » ayetindeki besmeledir. Bu besmele surei Nemlin bu ayetinin bir cüz’ü olduğu kemali sarahatle malümdur. Binae na leyh bu haysiyetle besmeleni kur’aniyetinde şüphe yoktur ve tevatüri sarih ile bilicma müteyakkandır. Fakat sure başlarında yazılan ve her sureyi birbirinden ayıran ve iptidai kıraatte okunan besmeleye gelince: Bunun o surelerden birinde veya her birinde dahil bir ayet veya cüzi ayet veyahut kur’andan resen bir cüzi tam olup olmadığı öbürüsü gibi bedihi olmadığından bu besmelenin tayini kur’anTsi tefsirde ve İlmi usulde bir mes’elei ilmiyle teşkil etmiştir ki bilhassa iman, salt, kıraet mesailile alkadardır. Saidibni Cübeyr, Zühri, Ata’ ibni Mübarek Hazaratı besmelenin başında bulunduğu her sureden birer ayet olduğuna kail olmuşlar ki kur’anda yüz on üç ayet eder. Kavli cedidinde İmamı Şafii Hazretleri ve eshabı bu mezhep üzerindedirler. 0 halde Fatihanın yedi ayetinden birinci besmeledir. ve «en’amte aleyhim» bir fasılai ayet değildir. Bunun için namazda besmeleyi de cehren okurlar. Çünkü diyorlar:Selef bu besmeleleri Mushaflarda tesbit etmişler, bununla beraber kur’anın tecridini tavsiye eylemişler ve hatta Fatihanın nihayetinde «min» bile yazmamışlardır, Eğer bu besmeleler kur’an olmasa idi onları da yazmazlardı. Hasılı Mushafın deffeteyni beyninde kur’andan başka bir şey bulunmadığında icma vardır. Ve bunu müeyyit ahbarı mahsusa dahi varit olmuştur. Ezcümle Tbni Abbas Rad ıyalla hü a nhü mad an: Be smeleyi terkeden kitabullahdan yüz on dört ayet terketmiş olur, Ebu Hüreyre Radıyallahü anhtan: Resulullah Efendimiz «Fatihatülkitap yedi ayettir, bunların evveli «Bismillhirrahmanirrahiym» buyurdu. Ümmi Seleme Radıyallahü anhadan: Resulullah Fatihayı okudu ve «Bismillahirrahmanirrahim elhamdülillhi rabbil’lemin» i bir ayet saydı. 0 halde Fatihadan bir ayet değilse cüzi ayettir. Ve binaenaleyh namazda kıraati farzdır ve cehrolunur. Şafii gibi Ahmedibni Hanbel Hazretlerinden de bu iki hadis beyninde tereddütle iki rivayet mevcuttur. Diğer taraftan imamı Malik Hazretleri kur’anın her mevkiinde dahi kur’aniyeti sarahat ve tevatürle taayyün edeceği ve binaenaleyh şaibei ihtilf ile kur’aniyete hükmedilemiyeceğini illetine ve ehli Medinenin teamülüne istinat ederek sure evvellerindeki besmelelerin ne Fatiha ve ne sair surelerden, ne de bütün kur’andan bir cüzi mahsus olmadığına ve surei Nemildeki ayetten başkasında besmelenin kur’an olmayıp fasl—ü teberrük için yazıldığına zahip olmuş ve binaenaleyh namazda ne cehren, ne de sirren okunması muvafık olmaz demiştir. Bunun için MalikTler namaz da okumazlar. Hanefiyeye gelince; Sahih mezhep şudur: Evaili süverdeki besmele başlı başına bir ayeti münferide olarak kur’andandır. ve surelerin hiç birinden cüzolmıyarak beyinlerini fasletmek ve iptidada teberrük olunmak için nazil olmuştur. Filvaki zikrolunan mütekabil iki ihtilf ve istidll içinde tahakkuk eden noktai yakin budur. Mademki şeraiti meşruha mucebince Mushafın deffeteyni beyninde kur’andan başka bir şey yazılmadığına ittifak vardır, o halde sure başlarındaki besmeleler dahi kur’andandır. Şafii delilinin kat’T müeddası bu olur. Ve mademki başında bulunduğu surelerden cüz’iyetini iş’ar eden sarih bir delili mütevatir de yoktur, o halde hiç birinden cüz de değildir. İşte MalikT delilinin kat’T müeddası da budur. Binaenaleyh iki delilin işbu yakın noktalarının birlikteki müfadı da söylediğimiz gibi besmelenin bütün surelerden müstakil bir ayeti fezze olmasıdır ki bu babtaki muhtelif ahbarı ahadın kadri müştereki de bu olur. 0 halde Fatiha gibi her namazda okunması vacip değildir. Lakin gerek namazda ve gerek haricinde her kıraetin ve her emri mühimmin bidayetinde okunması sünnettir. Bunun için namazın her rek’atında, kıraetin evvelinde okuruz, ortasında okumayız. Ancak cüziyet anlaşılmamak için cehrT namazlarda da sirren okuruz ve böyle okunmasında bütün Hanefiye müttefiktir. İşte « Arapça gelecek »böyle bir ayeti mümtazedir. TAHLİL TAHLİL — Besmele zahirde « Arapça gelecek » dört kelimedir. HaIikaten ve hükmen ise yedi kelimedir, çünkü hakikatte « Arapça gelecek » nin « Arapça gelecek » sı ile « Arapça gelecek » in harfi tarifleri dahi birer kelimedirler. Hükmen de böyledir. Çünkü lisanı Arapta harfi tariflere hiç bir zaman kelimei müstakille hükmü verilmemiş olduğu halde «ba» hem kendisi bir kelimedir, hem de müteallaki mahfuzu olan bir fiil ile failini dahi müş’ir üç kelime hükmündedir. Binaenaleyh «'Arapça gelecek' » «'Arapça gelecek'» ile « Arapça gelecek » den mürekkeptir. Bunda kaide «'Arapça gelecek'» gibi hemzei vasi ile yazılmaktı, lakin besmeleye mahsus olarak hemze hazf olunup söylendiği gibi yazılır ve ivaz olarak «bi» nin başı uzatılır. Ta evveldenberi besmelenin başını bir elif uzun yazmak bir kaidei hat olmuştu ki bu kaide küfT gibi sülüs ve nesih hatlarında dahi esatizei hattın malümudur. Bunun nüktesi kesreti istimale binaen bir tahfiftir diyorlar, lakin bunda bilhassa tallükı visalin kuvvetini ifade etmek gibi manev? nükteler de vardır. Bazı hadîslerde tesadüf edilen «'Arapça gelecek' » gibi telmihler bundan müsteban olur. Malümdur ki hakikî her ilmin yegane bir mevzuu vardir, ilmi hikmeti kur’anın mevzuu ise Allah ile lem ve bilhassa insanlar ve insanların ef’ali beynindeki alka ve münasebettir. İşte bir ülühiyet ve ubudiyet alkasında hülsa olunan ve evvelen Fatihada, saniyen bütün kur’anda alettedric tafsil edilen bu nisbet tamamen Besmeledeki «'Arapça gelecek' » nın manasıdır. «'Arapça gelecek' » daima bir file veya şibhi file taallûk eden ve onu bir isme rapteyleyen bir edat, bir harfi cerdir ki asıl manası ilsak -yapıştırmak- tır. Fakat bu ilsakın mülbe set ve müsahabet, istiane, sıla, kasem gibi bir çok tenevvüatı vardır ki Besmelede müfessirin yalnız müsahabet veya istiane manalarından birini gösterirler. Bu banın müteallaki mahzuftur ki o da Besmeleyle başlanacak olan fiil olacaktır. Başla, oku, başlıyorum, okuyorum gibi. ( Arapça gelecek ) asıl lügatte bir şeyi zihne refeden alamet ve dl demektir. Örfte yalnız başına anlaşılır bir manaya dellet eden kelime diye tarif olunur ki o manaya veya onun hariçte veya zihinde tahakkuk ettiği masadakına müsemma denilir. Mezhebi muhtara göre aslı «sümüv» maddesidir «vesm» den olması da mümkindir. Fakat cem’i esma veya esami gelir ve bunlar tamamile lisanımıza mal olmuş kelimelerdir. Sıfatlar da esasen ismin aksamındandırlar, bunun için isimler ismi has veya alem, ismi cins veya m diye taksim olunduğu gibi ismi zat veya ismi sifat diye de tefrik olunur. Allahtealnın esmai hüsnasında bu farkın ehemmiyeti vardır. İsim, esas itibarile «ad» ve «nam» muradifi olmakla beraber lisanımızda biz bunları ince farklarla kullanırız, «ben bu işi fülan namına yapıyorum» yerinde «fülanın adına veya ismine yapıyorum» demeyiz, kezalik «insan bir isimdir» deriz de «bir addır, bir namdır» demeyiz. Öyle zaman olur ki «o adamın adı» yerine «o zatın ismi» demeyi tercih ederiz. ( Arapça gelecek ) Mabudi Hakkın ismi hassıdır. Daha doğrusu ismi zattır ve ismi alemdir. Yani kur’an bize bu zatı ecellülyı, sıfatı kemliyenin ve esmai hüsnasile tanıtacak bizim ve bütün aleminin ona olan nisbet ve alkamızı bildirecektir. Binaenaleyh müsemması olan zatı ecellüla kinatın vücudunda, bakasında, tekemmültında bir illeti ul olduğu gibi «Allah» ismi celli de lisanı irfanımızda öyle bir mebdei has ve ldır. Haktealnın vücudi ahadTsi tasdik olunmadan lem ve nizamı lem his ve şuuru bir hayalden, bir seraptan ve ayni zamanda def’i nakabil bir ıztıraptan ibaret kalacağı gibi «Allah» ismi hassı üzerinde tevhid ve tensik olunmıyan ulümumuz, fununumuz bütün malümat ve Maarifimizde iki ucu bir yere gelmiyen ve varlığımızı silip süpüren, perişan fikirlerden, melsız bir gubarı intıbadan ibaret kalır. Bunun içindir ki bütün ulüm ve fünun küçük küçük birer mevzu etrafında malümatımızı tensik ede ede nihayet son tensikte bir ilmil ile bizi bir huzuri vahdete il etmek için çalışır durur. Cisim mefhumunda madde ve kuvvetle hareket ve sükün nisbetinde, tevhid olunmıyan bir ilmi tabiî; bud, mekan ve zaman nisbetinde, kemmiyet mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir İlmi riyazî; şuur mefhumunda, cisim ve ruh nisbetinde toplanmıyan ve İlmünnefis; hariç ve zihin nisbetinde, hak mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir Mantık; hayır ve şer mefhumunda, hüsnü kubuh vicdanında toplanmıyan bir AhIk, nihayet illiyet nisbetinde ve vücut mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir Hikmet, bir Felsefe bulamayız. Vücut mefhumunu tasavvur, illiyet nisbetini tasdik ettirmeden bize en cüz’î bir hakikat bildirebilen hiç bir fen yoktur. Şu vardır şunun için: İşte bütün İlimlerin çalıştığı gaye budur. Vücud, hak, nisbeti illiyet, bütün fenlere hakim olan mebadii tasavvuriye ve tasdikıyedir. İlliyet, illetin malülile tenasübü, tezayüfü, bakası kanunu, asrı hazırda bütün ulüma hakim olan bir kanuni zamdır. Bunun için illiyet nisbetinde tevhid olunmıyan hiç bir ilim bulamayız. Bu nisbet ise illet denilen bir vücudi mukaddem ile, malül denilen bir vücudi muahharın alkasını ifade eder ve bütün lemin nizamı dediğimiz de bu alkai vahidedir. Binaenaleyh biz o iki vücudu tasavvur ve tasdik etmeden bu nisbeti tasavvur ve tasdik ede meyiz, sonra bu tasdikımızı da (hakdır) diye zihnimizle vakiin nisbeti intibakını taahhüt eden hakikati hakka istinad ettirmezsek bütün mesaimizin, bütün şuurlarımızın, yalan, batıl, bir serabı evhama raci olduğuna hükmederiz, halbuki o zaman böyle hükmedebilmek te bir hakikati itiraf etmektir. Binaenaleyh insan hakkı tekzip ederken bile onu tasdik etmek mecburiyetinden kurtulamaz. Hakaiki mümkine fevkında hakkı vacip, gerek ilmimizin, gerek vücudumuzun mebdei evveli ve illeti ulsıdır ve Allah onun ismidir. İnsan üzerinde icrai tesir eden, insanı teshir eyliyen hiç bir şey tasavvur olunamaz ki onun arkasında Allah bulunmasın. Hak Tealâ öyle bir vacibülvücuddur ki gerek enfüsî ve gerek afakî bütün seyri vücudumuzda vücubı vücudunu gösterir ve bizim ruhumuzun derinliklerinde her şeyden evvel zatı hakka ait bir tasdikı mutlak muhakkatır. Hatta bizim mevcudiyetimizde bu hakikati lya vahid, basit ve mücmel ve gayrı mahdud bir alkamız, bir hissi batınımız vardır. Ve bütün ilimlerimizin kökü olan bu hissi batın, mütenahi hislerimizin, şuurlarımızın, akıllarımızın, fikirlerimizin hepsinden daha hak, hepsinden daha kuvvetlidir. Çünkü onları muhittir. Ve onları muhit olduğu halde zatı hakkı gayrı muhittir ve onun bir lemhai tecellisidir. Böyle iken biz bir çok zaman olur ki kendimizden ve natıvücudumuzdanzühulederiz ve ekseriya hataların, dallların menşei bu gaflet ve zühul olur. Böyle kendimizden ve şuurumuzun inceliklerinden zühul ettiğimiz zamanlardır ki biz bu hissi batından, bu şuuri evvelden gaflet ederiz ve o zaman bunu bize aklımız tarikile tezkir ve ihtar edecek vesait—ü delile muhtaç oluruz. Kinat bize bu tezkiri yapacak yatı hak ile doludur. Kur’an bize bu yatı bir belgati icaz ile ihtiyar ve tezkir ettiği için bir ismi de «Ezzikr» dir. Hikmeti ilhiye dahi bize buradan bir çok edillei mantıkiye, akliye ve ruhiye telhıs ediverir, diğer taraftan biz o hissi batının sair mütenahi ve mütemeyyiz şuurlarımız gibi zahir ve batınımızda tecelli ve inkıta lahzelerile mahdud bir suret iktisap etmesine ve bu suretle cüz’iyatı eşyanın ‘yan gibi dairei ihatamıza girecek bir veçhile tavazzuh etmesine bir meyil besleriz. Bu meylin hikmeti onun devamı tecellisinde hissolunan bir zevkı şuhuddur. Fakat bunda muhiti muhata kalbetmeğe çalışmak gibi bir noktai imtina vardır ki nefsin gururunu kıracak olan bu noktai imtina bir çoklarını menfi neticelere isal edebilir. 0 zavallı nefsi mağrur düşünemez ki o mebdei evvele şuuri sarihte bir taayünü mahdud vermek için bir nihayet, bir haddi mahdud çizmek, yanı eşyadaki gibi bir lahzai inkıtaa mütevakkıftır. Mümkin olmıyan böyle bir lahzai inkıtada ise bütün şuur ve bütün vücud kökünden munkati ve münadim olur. Öyle bir inkıta bir şuuri vazıha varmak değil, ademe karışmaktır. Edillei akliyeye böyle bir maksatla bakanlar ve Hakkın gaybü şuhudu ihata eden namütenahi tecellisi karşısında gururi nefislerini kıramıyarak zevkı şuhudtan mahrum kalanlar Allahı aradım da bulamadım derken fen ve Felsefe namına husranlarını ilan etmiş olurlar. Allahı sezmek için kalp ile ayni temyiz ve aralarındaki nisbeti tahakkuku idrak ede bilmelidir. İşte «Allah» ismi celli bütün hislerimizin, tasavvurlarımızın şartı evveli bulunan öyle derin ve vahid bir hissi batının, gaybü şuhudun noktai telâkisi olan bir lemhai halde bil ihata gösterdiği Hak tealnın zatına dellet eden bir ismi has veya bir ismi alemidir. Yani bu isim evvelen bir mefhumu zihniye ve saniyen o vasıta ile zatı hakka isim ise bir ismi hastır. Zihnî bir mefhum olmıyarak bizzat müteayyin zatı mahzın ismi ise bir ismi alemdir. Evvelkinde kelimeden mefhumi malüme, mefhumdan hakikate intikal ederiz ve ismi bu mefhum ile tarif ederiz. Mesela Allah, cemii sıfatı kemaliyeyi haiz bulunan zatı vacibülvücudun ismidir. Yahut, bihakkın mabud olan zatı lnın ismidir deriz. İkincide bizzat vakideki hakikate intikal ederiz. Bu surette o hakikatten kendimizde hiç bir hisse yok ise Allah isminden vakide yine kendisinden başka bir şey anlıyamayız. Nazarımızda isim ile müsemma bir olur. Fakat o hakikatten kendimizde her hangi bir vecih ile bir hısse bulabilirsek isim ile müsemmayı temyiz ederiz ve bu iki surette de Allahı isbata muhtaç olmayız. Fakat bu isimden bir mefhum anladığımız ve o mefhumu vakide bir hakikate dellet için vasıta ittihaz ettiğimiz bir şey anlarız. Fakat o şeyin vücudunu isbata muhtaç oluruz. Binaenaleyh isim, isbattan evvel vazedilmiş bulunursa o hakikatin ismihassı olursa da ismi alemi olmaz. Fakat isbattan sonra vazedilmiş ise bizzat ismi alem olur. Mesela anadan doğma malar için ülker ismi ancak bir ismihas olabilir, görenler için ise bir ismi alemdir dT lisanda ismihas ile ismi alemin farkı aranmazsa da ilim lisanında tefrik edilmiştir. İşte bu esbaba mebni Allahteal için ismi zat, ismi alem mümkin midir, değil midir? diye beynelhükema’ derin bir bahis vardır. Fazla uzatmamak için şu kadar söyliyelim ki üç tecelli melhuzdur: Tecellii zat, tecellii sıfat, tecellii asar, tecellii esma da bunlardan birile alkadardır. İsmi zat, tecellii zatı ifade eden bir isim olmak lazım gelir, nitekim tecellii sıfat ifade eden isimlere esmai sıfat, tecellii asarı ifade eden isimlere esmai ef’al denilir. Zat, sıfat ve asarı ile de bilvasıta tecelli ettiği gibi bizzat dahi tecellisi mümkindir. Ve alem olan ismi zatına bu dahi kâfidir. Ve biz bunu bütün esmada esas bildiğimiz için esmaı İlhiye tevkifîdir diyoruz. Binaenaleyh ismi zatın mefhumlu bir ismi has veya mefhumsuz bir ismi alem olması nefsülemirdemümkindir. Ve bizim için müfittir. Şu kadar ki biz kendimize tecelli zat vaki olmadan ismi alem vazedemeyiz. Nitekim doğan çocuğa görmeden koyduğumuz isim henüz bir ismihastır ve bu halde duyduğumuz ismi alemden de yalnız bir tecellii ismî anlarız ve o zaman isim ile müsemma birleşir. Lakin bunu esmai sıfat ve ef’al ile tefsir ede ede nihayet tecellii asara ve ondan tecellii sıfata ve ondan tecellii zata ereriz. Her kelm ibtida bir tecellii ismî ifade eder, kur’an dahi bize Allahtealyı evvela tecelliyati ismiyesile anlatıyor: Arapça gelecek ilâh... Binaenaleyh kurana başlarken doğrusu hiç bir fikir ile meşgul olmıyarak evvela Allah ismini bir ismi zat olarak alacağız, Errahmanirrahim sıfatları da bu ismi icmalen tefsir ederek bunlarla ona bir inbisat verip mefhumlayacağız ki bu mefhumun icmali, ekmel ve muzaaf bir rahmetin mebdei inbisatı olacaktır. Ve sonra peyderpey bu esma ile bu mefhumu inkişaf ettireceğiz ve o zaman yerlere, göklere sığmiyan Allah ismi zatının kalbimizde fıtratan muzmar olan tecelliyatını görmeğe başlayacağız, tecellii esmadan tecelli asara geçeceğiz, kinatı dolaşacağız, tecelli asardan tecellii sıfata ereceğiz, gayıbtan şuhuda geçeceğiz, zevki şuhudumuz arttıkça artacak, o vakit tecellii zat için aşk—u şavk ile çırpınacağız, bütün zevkler, bütün emeller bir noktada toplanacak, gh yaşlar döküp sinelerimizi ezen hamulei seyyiatı yıkayacağız, gh nesimi visal esecek, neşvei rıdvan ile kendimizden geçeceğiz.Nihayet Arapça gelecek daveti gelecek, ziyafeti sübhaniyede garkı didarı ebed olup kalacağız. Arapça gelecek Allah ismi zatını, ismihas olarak bir mefhum ile mülhaza edebilmek için, selbT, sübutT bütün sıfatı zatiye ve filiyesini tasavvur etmek ve sonra onu icml eylemek lazım gelir. Binaenelayh bu da şu suretle ifade edilmiştir: «O zatı vacibülvücud ki bütün sıfatı kemliyeyi müstecmi», sadece «Zatı vacıbülvücud» demek te kâfidir. Çünkü «bütün sıfatı kemliyeyi cami olmak», vacibülvücudun bir tefsiri, bir sıfatı kâşifesidir. Bunun bir telhisi de «bihakkın Mabud =İlhi hak=Hak tanrı» mehfumudur. Arapçada bu mefhum, İlahi malüm yani belli tanrı demek olan «El’ilh» ismi hassile hülsa edilmiştir. «Haliki lem» veya «Haliki kül» mefhumile de iktifa olunabilir. Bunları Allahtealnın bir tarifi ismî veya lfzîsi olarak ahzedebiliriz. Biz her halde şunu itiraf ederiz ki bizim «Allah» İsmicellinden duyduğumuz manayı vahit, bu mefhumların hepsinden daha vazih ve daha ekmeldir. Binaenaleyh bu ismihassın bir ismi alem olması kalbimize daha yakındır. Gerek ismi has olsun gerek ismi alem «Allah» ismi celâli ile yine Allahtan maada hiç bir mabud yad olunmamıştır. «'Arapça gelecek' » onun adaşı yoktur. Binaenaleyh ismi hassının tesniyesi, cemi de yoktur. 0 halde ancak taaddüdi esma caizdir. Hatta ismi hassı bile taaddüd edebilir ve muhtelif lisanlarda Allahtealânin ayrı ayrı ismi hassı bulunmak mümkindir, ve şer’an caizdir. Maamafih maruf lisanlarda buna müradif bilmiyoruz. Mesela, Tanrı, Huda isimleri «Allah» gibi ismi has değildir. İlâh, rab, mabud gibi ismi mdır, huda, rab demek olmayıp ta «hud’ay» mühaffefi ve vacibülvücud demek olsa yine ismi has değildir. Arapçada ilhin ceminde «lihe» rabbın ceminde «erbab» denildiği gibi FarisTde hudanın ceminde «hudayan» ve lisanımızda «Tanrılar, mabutlar, ilâhlar, rablar» denilir, çünkü bunlar haklıya, haksıza itlâk edilmiştir. Halbuki «allahlar» denilmemiştir ve denemez. Böyle bir tabir işitirsek söyleyenin cehline veya gafletine hamlederiz. Edebiyatı ahırede ismi alemlerin bir maksadı tazim ile cemilendiği ve mesela «Ebüssuutlar, İbni Kemâllar» denildiği vaki ise de alemi vahdaniyet olan «Allah» ismi celâlinde böyle bir tabir bilakis maksadı tazime munafi olduğundan hem hilâfi hak ve hem hilfi edeb addedilir, bu azameti ancak Allahtealâ kendisi «'Arapça gelecek' » diye gösterir. Halbuki Tanrı adı böyle değildir, mabud, ilâh gibidir. Batil mabudlara dahi Tanrı ismi cinsi verilir. Müşrikler bir çok Tanrılara taparlardı. Fülanların tanrıları şöyle, falanlarınki şöyledir denilir. Demek ki «Tanrı» ismi cinsi «Allah» ismi hasının müradifi değildir, eamdır. Binaenaleyh «Allah ismi» «Tanrı adı» ile terceme olunamaz. Bunun içindir ki Süleyman Efendi Mevlidine «Allah» adıyle başlamış «Tanrı adı» dememiştir. Bu izah tamam olmak için bir kelime daha söylemeğe lüzum hissediyoruz. Fransızca «diyö» kelimesi dahi ilah, tanrı kelimeleri gibi bir ismi cinstir, o da cemilenir, onu ismi has gibi büyük harf ile göstererek kullanmak hakikati tebdil etmez. Bunun için Fransızlar, «'Arapça gelecek' » kelimei tevhidini terceme edememişlerdir, harfiyen tercemesinde «diyöden başka diyö yok» diyorlar ki «İlahtan başka ilah yok» demiş oluyorlar, mealen tercemesinde de «yalnız diyö, diyödür» yani «yalnız ilâh ilâhtır» diyorlar. Görülüyor ki hem ilâh, hem Allah yerinde diyo demişler ve Allah ile İlahi temyiz edememişlerdir, Ve ikisini de ismi has gibi yazmalarına rağmen «diyö» ancak «İlâh» tercemesi olmuştur. Bu ise ilk nazarda bir haşiv veya nefi ve isbat ile zahiren bir tenakuz nümunesi arzetmektir. «'diyöden başka diyö yok, yalnız diyo diyodur'» demek zahiren ya bir haşiv veya bir tenakuzdur, halbuki «'Arapça gelecek'» diyen öyle demiyor, «Allahtan başka Tanrı yoktur» diyor ve asla şaibei tenakuz olmıyan açık bir tevhid söylüyor. Bundan başka Fransızcada «diyö»nun ismi has olabilmesi Hazreti İsa nın şa hs ı nd a te ce ss üd ile te şah hus u mülhazasına müstenidtir. Bu noktalardan gafil olanlar «diyö» kelimesini «Allah» diye terceme ediyor ve hatta «Allah» dediği zaman bu terceme lisanile «diyö» yu söylüyor. Müfessirin «'Arapça gelecek' » ismi hassının tarihi lisan noktai nazarından tetkikine çalışmışlar ve tarihi edyan meraklıları da bununla uğraşmışlardır. Bunda başlıca matlüb şunlardır. Bu kelime esasen Arabî mi değil mi? Menkul mu mürtecel mi, müştak mi, gayri müştak mi? Tarihi nedir? Bunlara kısaca işaret ede lim: İbtida şunu itiraf etmek lazım gelir ki ilmimiz mabudi hakkın zatını muhit olmadığı gibi ismi hassına karşı da öylece kasırdır. Ve Arabîde «'Arapça gelecek'» ismi cellinin sureti istimaline benziyen hiç bir kelime yoktur, ve buna me’haz tayini gayri mümkindir. Buna lisan noktai nazarından bazı delletler de tanıyoruz. Evvela asrı risaleti Muhammedîde bütün Arapların bu ismi hassı tanıdığı malümdur. Ve kur’anı azimüşşan da bize bunu anlatıyor: «'Arapça gelecek'» binaenaleyh şimdi bizde olduğu gibi o zamanda bu ism, lisanı Arabın tam bir malı olduğu şüphesizdir. Sonra bunun Hazreti İsmail zamanından beri cari olduğu da malümdur. Bu itibarile de arabiyeti şüphesizdir. Halbuki Kur’anda bu ismi cellin daha evvel mevcudiyeti de anlaşılıyor. Binaenaleyh Hazreti İbrahimden itibaren İbranî veya Süryanî gibi diğer bir lisandan intikali cayi mülhaza oluyor ve burada intikale zahib olanlar görülüyor. Fakat d ve Semud kıssalarında ve daha mukaddem olan Enbiyai kiram lisanlarında da yalnız manasının değil, bizzat bu ismi hassın dahi deveranını anlıyoruz ve İbranT veya SüryanTnin arapçaya alel’itlk takaddümünü de bilmiyoruz. ve Arabı baideye kadar çıkan bir tarihi bulunduğu zahirdir. Binaenaleyh «İsrafil, Cebrail, Mikâil» kelimeleri gibi İbranîden menkul «a’cemî» zannetmek için bir delil yoktur. Saniyen, lisanı arabın aslında Arabî olmıyan ve a’cemî denilen kelimeler hakkında ihtaratı havi bir takım dekaiki mahsusa vardır ki bunlarla bir elimenin mahiyetini tetkik mümkin olur. Bu noktadan bakılınca «'Arapça gelecek' » İsmicellinin lisanda nazirsiz bir tarzı istimali bulunduğunu görürüz. Bir bakışa başındaki «el» Ennecm, El’ayyük ilh.. gibi tecridi caiz olmıyacak veçhile lazım olmuş bir harfi tarif gibidir. Hemzesi ibtida, halinde meftuh, vaslı halinde «Vallah, Billh, İsmullah, Kalallah» ilh.. gibi telffuzda veya hem telffuzda hem yazıda hazfolunur. Diğer bir bakışa da «el» harfi tarıf değildir. Çünkü nida halinde ( Arapça gelecek ) diye hemze sabit kalabiliyor ve bir de «Ya eyyühelkerim» gibi fasıla ilvesine lüzum görülmiyor. Halbuki «el», harfi tarif olsaydı böyle olamiyacaktı. Eğer «el», harfi tarif ise kelime her halde menkuldür ve Zatı hakka ıtlkı vaz’ı sani iledir. Fakat bunun evvelemirde lisanı Arabda diğer bir isimden veya sıfattan nakledilmiş olması mümkindir ve asıldır. Harfi tarif kalkınca da «lâh» kalır. Filvaki Arabçada «lâh» ismi vardır ve Basriyunun bir kısmı mühimmi bundan nakle kail olmuştur. «lâh» ihticab ve irtifa manasına lâhe, yelihü fiilinin masdarı olduğu gibi bundan «ilâh» manasına da bir isimdir ve bundan «Iâhüm», «Iâhümme» denilir. Bir Arap şairi: Arapça gelecek demiş. Kezalik Resulüekrem Efendimizin dedesi Abdülmuttalip Hazretleri vak’ai Filde Kâbe kapısının halkasına yap ışarak: Arapça gelecek diye münacatta bulunmuş idi (Surei file bak). Şu halde «lâh» isminin başına «el» getirilerek «Allah» denilmiş ve ismihas yapılmış demektir. Bazıları ise daha ileri giderek Arapça «lâh» isminin Süryanîce olduğu söylenen «Lâha» isminden muarreb olduğunu zannetmişlerdir, nitekim Ebuyezidi Belhî «lâh» demiş a’cemîdir. Çünkü Yehud ve Nesara «lâha» derler. Arap bu lâfzı alıp tasarruf ederek «Allah» demişler, bunun gibi lâhüm ile alâkadar olarak İbranîde «elühim» vardır. Lakin tarihen Araptaki «lâh» mı mukaddem, yoksa Süryanîdeki «lha» mı mukaddem, bunu tayin etmek gayri mümkin olduğu gibi iki lisan beyninde böyle bir kelime münasebeti bulunmak behe mehal birinin diğerinden nakline delil olamaz. Eğer tevrüd yoksa her ikisinin daha mukaddem bir ana lisandan intişarına sahip olmak daha makul olur. Ve bunu müeyyid delil de vardır. Çünkü Lfzaicellenin Araptaki istimalinde hiç bir ucme şemmesi yoktur. Sonra «lh, lhüm» velevse A’cemTden menkul olsaydı hemzesinin nidada isbatına lisan müsaade edemezdi. Bunun içindir ki bir hayli ulemai lisan, ezcümle Küfiyun bunun «lh» dan değil «ilh» ismicinsinin müradıfi olan «elilh» dan menkul olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Bu surette ilhın hemzesi hafzedilmiş ve «el» harfi tarifinin hemzesi ona ivaz yapılmış ve lmı tarif te «Ennecmü, Essa’ku» gibi bir cüz’i lzımı olmuştur. Binaenaleyh aslına nazaran başındaki hemze, vasılda hazf ve ivaz olduğuna işareten de nida da katedilmiştir. «ilh» kelimesi de aslında ilhet, üluhet, ülühiyet gibi ibadet manasile ve yahut tahayyür manasile ve yahut sükün ve itmi’nanı kalp manasile veyahut feza manasile alkadar olarak «me’lüh» yani mabut, yahut akılların hayret ettiği yahut kalplere sükünet ve itmi’nan veren, yahut ıztıraptan, fezaden kurtaran demek olur ki mabut da hepsi de var gibidir, Allahta ise hakikatile vardır. Zemahşeri, Kazı Beyzavi gibi bir haylı muhakkikin bu tedkiki kabul etmişlerdir. Buna göre «lh» kelimesinin de aslı «ilh» dır. Nas, ünas gibi ve filvaki ceminde hep «alihe» deniyor, ki lisanı Arapta masdar ve ismi tasgir gibi cemiler de kelimenin aslını gösteren d e lild end ir. Hasılı lisanda bu iki tetkike göre ismullah iştikakı kebir ile müştak olan bir ismi arabTden menkuldür ve onun mefhumı aslTsini mutazammındır, hem de aslen ve fer’an arabTdir. Bu miyanda bazı zanna göre aslen gayri arabT, fakat naklen arabii mahızdır. Müfessiri nahvT Ebuhayyanı EndelüsT diyor ki: Ekseriyet indinde « ‘LUi » ismi şerifi müteceldir ve gayrı müştaktır. Yani ilk yaz ile mabudi hakka ismi alemdir. İmam Fahrüdd ini Raz? dahi «bizim muhtarımız şudur ki bu lafzai celle Allahtelnın ismi alemidir ve aslen müştak değildir. İmam Halil ve Sibeveyh, eksen üsuliyun ve fukaha hep buna kail olmuşlardır» diyor. Filvaki nidada hemzenin isbatı ve ya ile bil faslin içtimaı asliyetine delildir. Binaenaleyh (el) harfi tarif değildir. Ancak teshili istimal için ekseriya onun gibi kullanılmıştır. Ve tenvin getirilmemiştir. Gerçi hemzenin hazfi ispatından ekserdir, galiptir, fakat «ya» ile «el» harfi tarifleri içtima etmediği ve binaenaleyh «yennecmü» ilh.. denilemiyip «ya eyyühennecmü, ya hazelharisü, ya eyyühennasü» gibi fasledildiği halde «ya Allah» diye kat’i hemze ile iktifa olunması ve sonra mabudı haktan maadasında asla istimal edilmemiş bulunması hasebile Ennecmü, ennasü vel’ünasü kabilinden olmadığını gösterdiğinden lfzan ve manen bu hususiyetin tercihi iktiza etmiştir. Hasılı, « ‘LUi » ismi gayri müştak ve gayri menkul olup bilirtical vaz’ı evvelde bir ismi alemdir. Ve zatullah bütün esma ve sıfata mukaddem olduğu gibi « » ismi de öyledir. 0, ülühiyet vasfindan değil, ülühiyet, mabudiyet vasfı ondan me’huzdur. Allah mabud olduğu için allah değil, Allah olduğu için mabuddur. Onun ilhiyeti ibadet ve ubudivete istihkakı lizatihidir. Beşer, puta tapar, ateşe tapar, güneşe tapar, kahramanlara, cebabireye veya bazı sevdiği şeylere tapar, taptığı zaman onlar ilh, mabud olurlar, bilhara bunlardan cayar, tanımaz olur, o zaman onlar da mabudiyet, ilahiyet vasfı müstearlarını zayi ederler. Halbuki insanlar, Allahı mabud tanısın tanımasın, o zatından mabuddur. Ona her şey ibadet ve ubudiyete borçludur. Hatta münkirler bile bilmiyerek olsun ona ubudiyette muztardırlar. İstikraT mantıka nazaran iddia edilebilir ki ismi alemler velev kısmen olsun ismi cinslerden evvel vazolunur. Bilhara bir veya bir kaç vasfın ifade ettiği veçhi temasül ile ismi cinsler teşekkül eder. Binaenaleyh her ismi alemin bir ismi cinsten veya vasıftan menkul olduğu davası mesmu olmaz. Salisen, denebilir ki balda beyan olunan tarzı istimalden « » ismi şerifinin lisanı araptaki hususiyeti ve binaenaleyh bir ismi alem olduğu anlaşılıyor. Fakat böyle olması diğer bir lisandan me’huz olmasına neden mani olsun? Taaddüdi esmanın caiz olduğu da sebketmiş idi. Filvaki deniliyor ki İbranTde «iyl» Allah demektir. Nitekim Kazı BeyzavT vesair tefsirlerde bile «İsrail» Safvetullah veya Abdullah manasına tefsir edilmiştir ki hemzenin hazfile «isral» ve yaya kalbile «İsrayil» dahi okunur, diğer taraftan SüryanTde «lha» ArabTde «lh» da varmış, binaenaleyh arapçada bu iki ismin mezcile «illah» terkibinden «Allah» ismi hassı vazedilmiş olmak varidi hatır olur ki «Allah ilh» mealini ihtar ve «ilahül’liha» manasını işrab eder. Fakat böyle bir münasebet, filiyatın böyle olduğuna dellet etmez. Böyle olsaydı behemehal lisan bize bunu iş’ar ederdi. Çünkü evvelemirde kelimenin ucme ve alemiyetten veya terkip ve alemiyetten dolayı gayri münsarif ve belki mebni olarak kullanılması iktiza ederdi. Nitekim Balebek, İsrail, Cebrail, İbrahim, İsmail ve emsali hep gayri munsariftirler. Halbuki « ‘LUi » ismi murep ve munsariftir. Saniyen, hemzenin hazfi haline münasip isede kat’i haline gayri muvafıktır. Zira Arapcada «il» hemzenin kesrile okunageldiği halde «Allah» da meftuhdur. Ve doğrusu «il» «ilh» manasınadır. Çünkü «ili» diye muzaf oluyor. Sonra il, Allah demek ise ve ondan ahiz de olunmuş ise «il lh» diye bir terkip düşünmeğe ne hacet kalırdı. Hasılı, Allah isminin lisanı aharden ahzi veya iştikakı bu şerait altında kabili tayin değildir. Ve bu İsmi celal, lisan noktai nazarından da müsemması gibi bir ezeliyet nikabı içindedir. Ve bütün bunlardan en basit bir mefhum edinmek için söylenecek söz hayret ve büyüklüktür. Allahü ekber. Rahman bu da Allahtealya has bir isimdir. Bunun bir mefhumı mahsusu vardır. Fakat ismi zat değil, ismi sıfattır. Hem mevsuflu, hem mevsufsuz kullanılır, binaenaleyh ismi mahız ile sıfatı mahza beyninde mütedairdir. Bunun için harfi cerle tadiye etmez, fiil ameli yapmaz, Rahmanün bikeza denilmez, fakat izafetle Rahmanüddünya gibi amel eder, böyle olması bunun sıfatı fiil değil, sıfatı zat olduğunu gösterir. Ve böyle sıfatlara sıfatı galibe namı verilir. Esasen mutazammın olduğu manayı vasfiyeti haiz olan her zatı tavsif caiz iken o sıfatla mümtaz olan bir zatı mahsusta istimali galebe edip yalnız onun sıfatı olarak kullanılmış demektir. Galebe bir mertebe daha kuvvet bulunca isim olarak dahi istimal edilir ki Rahman böyledir. Ve bu galebe ya tahkikT veya takdirT olur. Eğer sabıkan umumT istimali vaki iken bilhare birisi tahassus ile galebe etmiş ise (tahkikfl, ve eğer istimali umumT bilfiil sebketmemiş de bir kıyası lügavTnin muktezası ise (takdirT) denilir. ismi dahi galabei takdiriye ile sıfatı galibeden bir ismi hastır. Çünkü lügaten rahm ve rahmetten müştak ve devam ve mübalğa ifade eden bir sıfatı müşebbehe sigasıdır ki pek merhametli, çok rahmet sahibi manayı vasfTsini mutazammındır. Böyle olunca da bu sıfat her kimde bulunursa ona Errahman demek kıyasen mümkin olmak lazım gelir. Halbuki böyle hiç kullanılmamış, rahmeti namütenahi, ezelT bir mün’imi hakikT manasına tahsıs edilmiş olduğundan aslından beri Allahtealdan başkasına ıtlk edilmemiştir. Ancak Müseylimetülkezzaba bir kerre müfrit ve müdahin bir şair lmsız olarak (Lzilte rahmana) tabirini kullanmış ve maamafih «Errahman» dememiştir. Böyle olduğu halde Dini islam noktai nazarından değil, lisan noktai nazarından bile bu şair tahtıe edilmiştir. Din noktai nazarından ise evleviyetle böyledir. Her halde «Rahman» Allahtealya mahsus bir ismi sıfattır. Binaenaleyh esasen sıfat olmak itibarile çok rahmet sahibi, pek merhametli, çok merhametli, gayet merhametli veya namütenah? rahmet sahibi diye tefsir edilebilse de hususiyeti ve ismiyeti hasebile terecemesi mümkin olmaz. Çünkü ismihas terceme edilmez, bunların tercemesi tebdili demektir ve lisanımızda böyle bir isim yoktur. Bazılarının bunu «esirgeyici» diye terceme ettiklerini görüyoruz. Halbuki esirgeme k esasında kıskanmak diriğ etmek manasınadır. «Benden onu esirgedin» denilir. Sonra kıskanılanın korunması, saklanması tabi? olduğundan esirgemek, lzımı olan korumak manasına da kullanılır. «Beni esirgemiyorsun» deriz ki «beni korumıyorsun» demektir. Fakat bana merhamet etmiyorsun gibi, bana e sirge m iyorsu n d e nilmez. Binae naleyh esirgeyici esasında «kıskanç» demek olacağından rahmanın takdiren tefsiri dahi olmamış olur. Elemlenmek, acı duymak demek olan acımaktan acıyıcı da tatsız ve şaibelidir, kuru bir acımak merhamet değildir, merhamet acıyı afati def’a ve onun yerine sürur ve hayrı ikameye müteveccih olan bir iyilik duygusudur ki lisanımızda tamamen maruf bir kelimedir. Biz merhametli sıfatından anladığımız tatlı manayı öbürlerinden tamamile doymayız ve hele pek merhametli yerinde «acıyıcı, esirgeyici» demeyiz. Bunun için eskilerimiz bu makamda yarlığamak filinden yarlığayıcı sıfatını kulla nı rla rdı «Ra b bi m ra hmetile ya rlığa s ı n», «rahmetinle yarlığa yarabbi», «rahmetinle yarlığa kıl ya gani» gibi ki tahfif ile «yarlamak» ve «yarlayıcı» denildiği de vakidir ve esasında «yar muamelesi yapmak» demektir ki merhametin neticesidir. Lakin yarlığayıcı da isim değil, sıfattır. Hasılı rahman «pek merhametli» diye nkıs bir surette tefsir olunabilirse de terceme olunamaz. Zira pek merhametli ne sıfatı galibedendir, ne ismi hastır, «Rahim» demek te olabilir. Sonra Allahtealnın rahmeti, merhameti, bir hissi kalbT, bir temayüli nefsanT manasına bir iyilik duygusu değildir. Fatihada izah olunacağı üzere iradei hayr veya in’amı namütenahi manasınadır. Lisanımızda da rahmet bu mana ile müteareftir, lakin bu münasebetle «Rahman» ismini «Vehhab» ismi ile karıştırmak ta caiz olmaz. Vehhab, Rahman gibi has değildir. Binaenaleyh Rahman, Vehhab, veya afüv manalarını ifade eden «bağışlayıcı» sıfatile de terceme olunamaz. Bu ismi belle riz ve tercemesile değil tefsirile rahmet mefhumundan anlamağa çalışırız. ( J) dahi sıfatı müşebbehe veya mubaIğa ile ismi fil olarak ikinci bir sıfattır, iki sıfatın farkı daha bariz olmak için burada ikincisi daha muvafıktır ki «çok merhamet edici» demek olur. Bu dahi Cenabıallahın sıfatlarından biridir. Fakat sıfatı mahzadır, mevsufsuz kullanılmaz ve binaenaleyh Rahman gibi sıfatı galibe ve ismi has olmayıp Allahtan başkasında da kullanılabilir ve fiil ameli yapar, harfi tarifi de ahd içindir. Şu halde « Arapça gelecek » terkibi vasfTleri ev’ıeİ bir isni mahz, saiyen hem isim hem sıfat, salisen mahzı sıfat olan üç kelimeden müteşekkil olarak husustan umuma doğru inbisat etmiştir ve bu iki sıfat «Allah» ismi zatını kalbimizde mefhumlamıştır. Bunlar dTdarı ilhTnin ilk tecellii cemalidir. Arapça gelecek Görüyoruz ki « » ikisi de rahmet masdarından mbalğa ifade eden birer sıfat olmagla beraber aralarında ehemmiyetli farklar vardır. Bu farkları göstermek için müfessirin hayli izahatta bulunmuşlardır ki biz, şu kadarile iktifa edeceğiz: Rahmaniyet ezele, rahTmiyet lyezale nazırdır. Binaenaleyh mahlükat, merhameti rahmaniyeden iptidaen, taallüki izafetle ve merhameti rahimiyeden intihaen taallüki filT ile mütena’im ve müstefid olur. Bu noktaya işaret için Dünyanın rahmanı, Ahıretin rahimi denilmiştir. Cenabıallah Dünyanın da, Ahıretin de hem rahmanı, hem rahimidir. Ve bu tabir dahi seleften menkuldür. Fakat her ikisinde evveliyet haysiyetile rahman, ahiriyet haysiyetile rahim olduğuna işaret için rahmani Dünya ve rahimi Ahıret denilmiştir ki «hem mü’minlerin, hem kfirlerin rahmanı ve fakat yalnız mü’minlerin rahimi» denilmesi de bu Arapça gelecek biraz izah ede lim: Rahman, Allahtealnın bir ismi hassı olmak itibarile manası ezel ve lyezali muhittir. Binaenaleyh bu cins rahmet ve in’amın kullardan suduru tasavvur olunamaz. Rahim ise ona muhtas olmadığından ezeliyeti müstelzim değildir. Ve binaenaleyh bu cins merhametin ve in’amın kullardan suduru mutasavverdir. Demek rahmeti rahman bir şart ile meşrut iken rahmeti rahim bir şart ile meşruttur. Rahmaniyetin Allaha ıhtisası ve maadaya taallükı filT ifade etmeyip ancak bil’izafe mil olması ekvanda bil şarti şey bir umum ifade eder. Cenabıhak rahman olduğu için rahmeti ezeliyesi umumTdir. Her şeyin ilk halku icadında almış olduğu bütün mevahibi fıtriye rahmaniyetın izafeti eseridir. Bu itibar ile eseri rahmetten hali hiç bir mevcud tasavvur edilemez. Lakin hılkati ul sırf vehbT ve cebrTdir, yani hiç kimsenin kesbü ihtiyarile değil, yalnız izafeti rahmaniye ile husule gelir, taşın taş, ağacın ağaç, insanın insan olması böyle bir rahmeti cebriyenin eseridir, bu noktai nazardan alemde her şey Cenabıhakkın rahmeti rahman iye s i ne m üstağ ra ktı r. Bi nae naleyh rahmaniyet, emnim, ümidi küldür. Asümanından zemini ne, e cra mı nd an ze rratı na, e rva h ınd an e csam ına, canlısınd an ca nsızına, taşınd an ağacına, nebatatından hayvanatına, hayvanatından insanlarına, çalışanından çalışmıyanına, mutıinden sisine, m ü’m inind en kfirine, am uvahhid ind en mü ş ri ki ne, me l i kes ind en şeytan ına varıncaya kadar lemlerin hepsi rahmeti rahmane müstağraktır ve bu haysiyetle mehafetten zadedir, lakin bu kadarla kalsa idi, ilim ile cehlin, hayat ile mevtin, sy ile ataletin, itaat ile ısyanın, iman ile küfrün, küfran ile şükranın, hak ile na hakkın, adil ile zulmün hiç farkı kalmamış olurdu ve böyle olsa idi alemde şüuni iradeden hiç bir eser bulunmazdı. İlmü irade ile, kesbü sy ile terakki imkanı münselip olurdu ve o zaman hep tabiT olurduk, tabiiyondan, cebriyundan olurduk, hem kendimizi ve hem Allahtealyı fiilde mecbur görür, Tabiatı rahmetin icabına mahküm tanırdık, çünkü ne onun, ne bizim, irade ve ihtiyarımızdan bir eser bulamazdık, duyduğumuza gidemez, bildiğimizi işleye mez, a rzularım ızın yanına varamazdır, bütün harektımızda bir taş veya bir topaç gibi yuvarlanır durur veya bir ot gibi biter yiter giderdik, Ahlata armut, İdrise kiraz, limona portakal, Amerikan çubuğuna çavuş üzümü aşılayamazdık, tarlamıza ekin ekemez, ekmeğimizi pişiremez, erzakımızı elbisemizi ve sair ihtiyacatım izi san’atlar ve sınaatlar vasıtasile elde edemezdik, semalara çikmağa özenemez, cennetlere gitmeğe çare bulamazdık, hayvan gelir hayvan giderdik. Bu şerait altında ise rahmaniyeti ilhiye bir kemali mutlak olmazdı. Binaenaleyh Cenabıallahın kendi irade ve ihtiyarini göstermesi ve onun eseri olarak sahibi irade mahlükat halk etmesi ve onun eseri olarak sahibi irade mahlükat halk etmesi ve onları hüsni irade ve ihtiyarlarına göre terakki ettirerek rahmetinden mütena’im ve müstefid ve bilkis süi irade ve kesiblerine göre mahrumiyetle, elem ve ikap ile muatep tutması, yani o iradat mecmuunun kendi iradesile ahenklerini te’min eylemesi ve anlara da rahmetinden bir hisse vermesi muktezayi hikmet olurdu. İşte bir hikmeti tabiiye değil, bir hikmeti ilhiye olan bu hakikati kemaliyeden dolayı Cenabıallah, rahmaniyetinden maada bir de rahTmiyet ile ittisaf etmiş ve rahmeti rahmanTyesi kendisine has iken rahmeti rahTmiyesinden ehli iradeye de bir hisse ayirmiştir. Ana kuşlar eseri rahmaniyet olan sevki fitrT ile yavrularının başinda kanat çirpar, ahlkli insanlar da eseri rahTmiyetle vücuhi hayir üzerinde rahmü şefekatle müsabaka ederler. Nebatatin, hayvanatin teşrihi ve menafii azasi ilimlerinde nice dekaikile rahmaniyeti hakki görür okuruz. İlmi ahlkda, hayati beşerin ke malt sa hife le rind e, en b iya nin, evliya nin menakibinde, eazimin teraciminde de iradT ve kesbT olan asari rahTmiyeti okuruz. İptida çalişana, çalişmayana bakmadan vücude sevk ve o suretle idare etmek bir rahmeti rahmaniyedir. Bilhare çalişanlara çaliştiklari gayeleri de ayrica bahşetmek bir rahmeti rahimiyedir. Demek ki rahmeti rahmaniye olmasaydi biz vücude gelemez, fitraten malik olduğumuz sermayeden, mevahibi zaruriyeden celili niamdan mahrum kalirdik. Rahmeti rahTmiye olmasaydi, fıtrT sermayelerimizi imal edemez ve hilkati iptidaiyeden bir hatve ileri gidemezdik, dekaiki niame eremezdik. Rahmaniyet ye’si mutlaka, umum? bedbinliğe imkan birakmayan bir ümidi mutlak, bir inayeti ezeliyedir. RahTmiyet ise ye’si hssın cevabı, ve hususT maI ve makasıdımızın sayü faaliyetimizin zamanı ve mes’uliyetimizin mükfatı olan bir saikai şevktir. Demek ki rahmaniyetin karşısında dünya ve ahıret, mü’min ve kfir müsavi iken rahimiyetin karşısında bunlar bir farkı bariz ile ayrılıyor. « Arapça gelecek » oluyor. İşte dünya ve ahıretin rahmanı ve ahıretin rahimi, yahut mü’min ve kfirin rahmanı, mü’minin rahimi denilmesinin vechi budur. Şeyh Abdüh merhumun lüğatta bunlara işaret yoktur zanniyle eslfın bu tabirlerle gösterdikleri farkları ihmal etmesi doğru değildir. Zira «rahman» lügaten dahi allaha hassolan sıfatı galibedendir. Ve taallükı filTsi yoktur. Ezeliyeti müş’ir ve mebdee nazırdır. Rahim de ise bu hususiyet yoktur ve taallükı filT vardır. Dimek ki lyezalde caridir. Rahmeti rahman, iptidaen iradei hayre raci bir sıfatı zatiye, rahmeti rahim de intihaen fili hayre raci bir sıfatı filiye telkki edilmek ahseni vücuhtur. Şu halde rahman ile rahim başka başka birer manai rahmeti haiz olarak birbirlerinden birer cihet ile temayüz etmiş oluyorlar. Dimek rahman, rahim sıfatları sade bir te’kit için tekrar edilmiş değildirler ve her birinin kendine mahsus bir manai te’sisi ve bir vechi mubalğası vardır. Bir cihetten rahmeti rahman eblğdır, çünkü her mahlüka muzaf olur, diğer cihetten rahmeti rahim eblğdır. Çünkü obirinden ziyade filT bir feyzi havi ve niyabeten kullarında da caridir. Bazı tefsirlerde de buna işareten rahmeti rahman, celili niam, rahmeti rahim ise dekaiki niam ile alkadardır derler. Rahmanın mevsufu has, müteallkı mdır. Rahimin mevsufu m, müteallkı hastır ve işte Allahteal böyle muzaaf bir sıfatı rahmetle muttasıftır ve bunlar neVi beşerden bedbinlik hissini silmeğe ve onun yerine namütenahi bir nikbinlik hissi ikame etmeğe kfidir. Sureti umumiyede matlüp olan iman ve ikanın ruhuda budur. Rahmanı rahimi münkir olan kfir istediği kadar bedbin olsun, fakat mü’minin bedbinliğine hiç bir sebep yoktur « - » ve besmeleden alınacak ilk feyzi ilhT bu eş’e1ir. BESMELENİN TERKİBİ Besmele zahirde bir nisbeti izafiye ile iki nisbeti vasfiye ve başında bir nisbeti taallüktan mürekkep, müstakil bir mürekkebi tam, hakikatte ise bu taallükun ifade ettiği mahzuf ve mukadder bir nisbeti tamme ile gayet veciz ve beliğ bir kelmı tamdır. « » bir terkibi izafT bir terkibi vasfT « diğer bir terkibi vasfTdir. İsmin Allaha rzaşeti lmiye veya beyaniye olabilir ki evvelkinde «Allahın ismi» ikincide «Allah ismi» demek olur. Evvelkinde vasıflar «Rahman ve rahim sıfatlarile muttasıf bulunan Cenabı Allahın ismile» gibi izafetten evvel veya» «Cenabı Allahın ismiyle ki her rahman ve hem rahim sıfatlariyle muttasıftır» gibi izafetten sonrada mülhaza olunabilir. Lakin ikinci de «Allah» ismi izafetten evvel sıfatlarile birlikte mülhaza ve mecmuu bir isim gibi hikaye olunduktan sonra isim kelimesini beyan için ona muzafünileyh kılınmış olur ve bu hikaye takdirinde sıfatlar yalnız lfız üzerine cereyan etmiş olmaz. Ancak i’rabı hikyeden sarfı nazar edilmek ve ismi zatın ehemmiyeti tansıs olunmak için bir izafet i’rabı üç kelimeye tevzi edilmiş bulunur ki buna i’rabı zarurT namı verilir. İzafeti lmiyede mepde ittihaz olunan isim bihasebilmana mutlak kalır. İzafeti beyaniyede ise rahmanı rahim sıfatlarını müstetbi olan «Allah» ismiyle beyan edilmiş olur. Müfessirinin çoğu evvelkini tercih ediyorlar. Çünkü onda hem ı’rab zahir ve hem esma ve sıfatın manası bizzat maksut olur. İsmin itIkı manevTsi de bilişare ismi has ile takayyüd eder. Bazıları ise Lebidin « » mısraındaki «ismüsselm» gibi beyaniyeyi tercih etmişlerdir. Nitekim mevlid sahibi «Allah adı» derken bunu nazarı itibara almıştır, Bundan anlaşılır ki besmelede «İsmillh» terkibi izafTsi söyleyenin kasdına göre «Allahın ismi» veya «Allah ismi» manalarından her birine kabili intibak olduğu halde bunlardan birile terceme edildiği zaman bu cem’iyeti kalmaz. Allah ismi hassı ve «Rahman» sıfatı hassasının da tercemeleri —tebdil ve tağyir demek olacağından- mümkin olmadığını göstermiş idik. İşte iki nisbeti vasfiye ile bir nisbeti izafiyeden müteşekkil olan « - - J ÇJ » terkibi evvelindeki « B edatiyle gayri sarih bir mef’ulübih veya bir hal teşkil edip muzmar bir cümlei filiyenin failine taallük ederek tam ve mufassal bir kelmın icazı beliği olmuştur. Burada mahzuf olan fiil besmele diyen kimsenin teşebbüs edeceği, okurum, yazarım, yerim, içerim, kalkarım, otururum, başlarım ilh... gibi bir fiildir. Herhangi bir kimse başlamak üzere olduğu muradını kalbinde gizliyerek besmeleyi çeker ve İsmullahı işinin evveline fasılasız yapıştırabilir. İşte bu faidei ammeyi temin için cümlenin erkanı olan fiil ve fail hazfedilmişlerdir. Bu hazfe karine «Ba» dır. Makam ve hali mütekellim de tayini mahzufa karinedir. Böyle hazıfler kelmı Arapta çok olduğu gibi lisanımızda da vardır. Mesela müsafiri teşyi ederken «devletle, selmetle, devletü selmetle, şerefüikbal ile yahut bilizzivelikbal» deriz ki «gidiniz» filmi kalbimizde gizliyerek bir kelimeden bile tam ve beliğ bir cümle yaparız ve muhatabımız da anlar. Bunların diğer fiillerle de emsali çoktur: «filn namına», «filn şerefine» ki «yapıyorum» «yiyorum» kezalik «sıhhatü afiyetle yiyiniz» demektir. İlh.. İşte besmele de bunlara benzer. Fakat burada mahzuf olan fiil, besmelenin nihayetinde takdir edilmelidir. Yani «ba», müteallkı olan file takaddüm etmiştir. Gerçi lisanı arabda Türkçe hilfına olarak tetimmei kelmın hakkı tehirdir. « - gibi. Lakin böyle hakkı muahhar olan tetrmmenin takdimi bir ihtimam ve ıhtisas ifade eder. Filvaki « » de emr aslı kıraata müteeccih olduğu için ehem olan kıraet iken « » de ehem olan husus, Ismullahın kıraet ve saire gibi teşebbüs olunacak file takdimidir. Ve işte bu takdim ıhtisas ve kasr içindir. Zira malüm olduğu üzere her millet en mühim işine büyük tanıdığı bir isim ile başlar. Arap müşrikleri de sözlerine veya işlerine «Bismillt, bismil’uzza» gibi putların birinin ismile başlarlardı. Muameltı beşeriyede, bilhassa küşat resimlerinde ve icraatı mahsusada «filn namına, filan şerefine» gibi bunun türlü türlü misallerini görürüz. İşte besmelede filin tehiriyle İsmullahın takdimi bütün bunları red ile mebdei yalnız İsmullaha kasretmek içindir ki «ne kendim ve ne başkası hatira gelebilen hiç bir nam ile değil ancak Allahtealnın namile şu işime başlarım, başlıyorum» deme ktir. Binae naleyh besmele bu suretle bir de tevhid manasını tazammun etmiştir. Lisanımız noktai nazarından ise cümlenin müteallikatı hakkı takaddümü haiz ve fiil tabiaten müteahhir olduğundan kasrın sureti ifadesi değişir ve «başlarım Allahın ismile» demek iktiza eder. Bunda ise fili kavlTnin, fili hakikTye mukareneti te’min edilmemiş olur. 0 halde «Allahın ismiledir ki başlarım, okurum, kalkarım, giderim» gibi bir takdir yapılabilirse bu tevhid anlaşılır. Lakin mahzufun «dirki başlarım» suretinde olduğuna lisanımızca karine bulmak müşkildir. Zikir halinde de bütün fevaidi icaz kaldırılmış ve adT bir söz söylenmiş olur. Bu izahattan sonra da besmelenin lisanımıza göre mümkin farzedilebilecek tercemesi şu suretlerden biri olmak lazım gelir. 1— Çok merhamet edici bir rahman olan Allahın ismile, Lmiye. 2— Rahman, rahim olan Allahın ismile, Lmiye. 3- Rahmanı Rahim olan Allah ismile =yahut adile, Beyaniye 4- Rahman rahim olan Allah namına, Beya niye Lakin evvel emirde bu dört suretten her birindeki «olan» rabıtai vasfiyesi bir sui ihamı mutazammın oluyor. Çünkü olmak fili lisanımızda hem keynunet ve hem sayruret manalarında müşterek bulunduğundan evvel değil imiş te sonradan rahmanı rahim olmuş gibi bir manayı hudusi ihamdan hali değildir. Olan yerine bulunan rabıtası da iyi olmuyor. Binaenaleyh bu rabıtanın hazfile: 5— Rahman, rahim, allahın ismile, yahut: 6— Rahman, rahim Allah ismile. Demek daha doğru olacaktır. Bunda da Allah ismi zatının ehem olan takdimine riayet edilmemiş ve binnetice fiil ile rahmet arası açılmış olur, Binaenaleyh Allah ismini sıfatlariyle beraber bir isim halinde hikaye ederek: 7— Allahi rahmani rahim ismile, yahut: 8— Allahi rahmani rahimin ismile. Denilirse doğrudan doğru Allah ismi mebde yapılmış olacak ve maamafih vaslı rahmet yine te’min edilemiyecektir. Bunu «Allah, rahman, rahim ismile» suretinde söylemek lisanımızca hepsinden selis olacak isede Bunda da bir teslis ihamı hatıra gelebiliyor. Gerçi ismile denilip, isimlerile denilmemesi bu ihamı defa kafi ve ayni zamanda esma ve sıfatın taaddüdü tevhidi zata gayri mani ise de böyle tadad suretinde üç ismin birer ismi zat gibi müIhazası tebadür edeceğinden bunları kesrei vasfiye ile raptederek bir kelime gibi okumak salim olacaktır. Fakat bunda da tetabüi terakib kuşkusundan ku rt u la m ıya cağ ı z. 0 halde ne müfredatını ve ne terkiplerini tamamen terceme mümkin olmıyan ve hele vücuhi belğati, ahenki beyanı hiç bir suretle kabili naklolmiyan, dudaktan başlayıp bütün batnı devrile yine dudakta nihayet bulan hurufunun nizamı halveti bile başlı başına bir bedia olan ve bununla beraber her müslimanın ve her Türkün pek al bildiği ve az çok anladığı bir vecize bulunan besmeleyi bir «ile» «veya» «adiyle» tabiri namına terceme etmeğe kalkışmayıp her halde asliyle söylemek ve bu gibi izahlar ve tefsirlerle de mefhumunu tasavvur ve mütaleaya çalışmak bir emri zarurTdir. Binaenaleyh bir miftahi kül ve bir ayeti tevhid olan « - - nazmı mecidini, muvahhidi müşrik yapacak olan ( manasını and ıran «sirgeyici bağılaııcı tarı adiyle» gibi münker tercemelerle tahrife özenmekten ihtiraz etmeğe mecburuz. BESMELENİN MENATI TEFSİRİ BESMELENİN MENATI TEFSİRİ - Anladık ki besmelenin terkibi kelmTsinde en ziyade mil olan nokta baştaki «ba» harfidir. Bu sayededir ki biz ismullah ile visl peyda ediyoruz. Bütün vücudun ve terakkiyati vücudun mebdei evveli ve matlubi mutlki olan «allahi rahmanı rahimin ismini» kalbimizde niyyet ettiğimiz ve henüz vücud unu görmediğimiz iradT fiilimize rapt ederek lefzi veciz, manası cihanşumul bir keImi beliği söyleyebilmemize vesile olan ancak bu «ba» dır. Bizim işimizde ne kadar faili muhtar olursak olalım efalimizin illeti tammesi olmadığımız muhakkaktır. Çünkü bizim iradelerimiz, vücud silsilesinin kat’? bir haddi evveli değil, onun cereyanı içinde bir lahzai tahavvüldür. Ve bunun için biz bütün iradelerimizin bilarıza ve bilmüzahim file çıkmadığını görüyoruz. Dimek muvaffakiyetlerimiz, illeti ul ile iradelerimiz arasındaki nisbetin feyzine tabidir ki bu feyz iptidaen rahmanT, intihaen rahimidir. Biz gerek bilelim ve gerek bilmiyelim kinatta bu nisbet, bu izafet, bu taallük, bu ittisal bir kanunı küldür. Ve vücudi eşya bu kanunun inkişafıdır. İşte besmele basile bizde bu kanunu şuurileştiren bir amili lefzTdir. Ve bu lemhai şuur ondan maksudi aksa olan bu noktai vucuttur. Ve bu cihetle besmelenin mihveri tefsiri badır ve buna binaen besmelenin mansı (ba) dadır. Banın sirri, noktasındadır denilir. Bu hikmete ve bu kanuna işaret içündür ki Türk şairlerinin medarı iftiharı olan HakanT merhum Hilyesinde: L demiştir. Eazımı müfessirin diyorlar ki: banın buradaki manai ilsakı ya mülbest ve musahabet veya istianedir. Yani şuurumuzda hasıl olacak olan nisbet «Allah, rahmanı rahim» ismine bir mülbest ve maiyyet hissi veyahut « ‘LUi » ismimin ve « 0 — » sıfatlarının müsemma ve fndlullerine nazaran rahmeti ilhiyeden istimdad ve istiane hissidir ki evvelkinde nazmı besmele hal, digerinde mefsulü bih gayri sarih olur. Şeyh abdüh merhum Fatiha tefsirinde zikre şayan bir mana daha kaydetmiştir. Diyor ki: «Cemil akvamda ve ezcümle arapta maruf olduğu üzere birisi bir emTr veya büyük bir zat hisabına ve kendinden sarfı nazarla yalnız onun için bir iş yapmak istediği zaman «filanın namına» der ve o zatın ismini söyler ki «o ve onun emri olmasa idi ben bu işi yapmazdım ve yapamazdım» demek olur. Bunun en bariz misalini mahakimi nizamiyede görürüz. Hakimler gerek hükmi şifahTlerinin ve gerek ilmlarının başında «filan hükümdar namına veya filan reis namına» unvanını zikrederler. İşte bunlar gibi bir müslüman da ‘LUi _ şu işe alıyorum» iirken «ben u işi kedin için değil, Allah namına, onun emrile ve ancak onun için yapıyorum» demiş olur. ilh... Bu te’vile göre besmelenin meali «Allahi rahmanı rahim namına» demek oluyor ki bu da «ba» da mülabese mansına racidir. Fakat bunun hasılı bir niyabet itirafıdır. Bir işe başlarken «filan namına» demek «ben bunu ona izafeten, ona hilfeten, onu temsilen, onun bir aleti olarak yapıyorum, bu iş hakikatte benim veya başkasının değil ancak onundur» demek olur. Bu da vahdeti vücut mülhazasına raci bir « ‘LUi » halidir ki ancak risalet, vilayet, haIimiyet, tasarruf gibi makamatı mahsusada cari olur. Ve binaenaleyh yalnız sure başlarında bulunması haysiyetile besmelenin bir manası olarak gösterilebilirse de şer’in umumT olan ve ferdin hissei şahsiyetini imhaya değil ihyaya masruf bulunan intifa ve istifade makamlarına tatbik olunamaz. Mesela yemeğe başlarken besmele çekmek bir emri mesnundur. Halbuki «Allah namına yemek yiyiyorum» demek pek hoş değildir. Bunda sade «Allahın ihsan ettiği yemeği yiyiyorum» manası anlaşılabilseydi doğru ve meşru olurdu. Fakat yedirmekte değil yemekte Allaha niyabet manasız ve hilafı edep bir söz olur. «Hatta Allah namına ibadet ediyorum» demek de doğru değildir. Çünkü ibadet Allaha olursa da Allah namına niyabeten değil, kulun niyabetini te’yid için kendi namına asaleten yapılır. Halbuki «filnın namına talep ediyorum» diyen bir vekilin, bir resulün veya «filn namına hükmediyorum» diyen bir hkimin makamı böyle değildir. Orada şahsiyetinden insilh ile talepte veya hükümde bir vahdeti vücut cereyanı izhar edilir. Mesela o hakim mensup olduğu hükümet reisinin şahsiyeti içinde kendi şahsiyetini ifna etmekle salhiyet aldığı menbaın asaletini ve vahdeti vücudunu ilan etmiş olur. Bu da risalet, vilayet, hakimiyet, tasarruf gibi makamatı mahsusadan birinde bulunan Müslümanın çekeceği besmeleye muntabık olabilirse de besmele çekilmesi meşru ve müstahab olan her mevkia kabili tatbik değildir. Ve binaenaleyh besmelenin umumT bir manası olamaz. 0 Halbuki balda beyan olunduğu üzere « Arapça gelecek ve«'Arapça gelecek' gibi ehadisi şerife size esele’ir meşru olan her işimizin küşadında miftah olabilecek bir manayı şamilini ihtar etmektedir. Bu da müfessirinin beyan ettiği iki mananın biri olabilir. Maamafih kur’anın, süveri kur’anın nüzulü, kıraeti, kitabeti itibarile evvelind e bulunması haysiyetinde n besmele nin manasında (Şeyh Abdüh) ün izahı doğru olduğu gibi mevakii mahsusada dahi şayanı kayıt bir ehemmiyeti haizdir. 0 FAİDE — Besmele derken « .- » üzerinde durmak nakıs ve kabih, « » diyip durmak kafi ve sahih, « Arapça gelecek » yine böyle « J - » tam bir vakıftır. BESMELENİN AHKI4MI BESMELENİN AHKMI - Mushaf yazarken » den maada sure başlarında « Arapça gelecek » yazmak farzdır. i1a’’van zeihederken ıeya ava silah atarken sadece « » demek de farzdır. Kasden terkedilirse o hayvan yenmez. Fakat unutulursa ma’füvdür. « ‘LUi - » (Surei En’ama bak) bunda ve bu gibi bazı mevakide « » denilmemek sünnettir. Namaz iaricinde kıraetin iptidasında sure başında ise « _J r h » demek cümhura göre sünnet, ezcümle At gibi bazı e’immeye göre vacibdir. Yalnız « — » de besmele denmez. Süreteyn beyninde iki kıraet vardır. Bizim Asım kıraetinde okunmak mendubdur. İptidai kıraet, sure başından değil de ortasından veya ahirinden ise «Euzubesmele» mendubdur. Yukarıda beyan edildiği üzere namazda biz HanefTlere göre Fatihadan evvel sirren «Euzubesmele» sünnet, şafiTyeye göre sirren veya cehren besmele Farz, MalikTlere göre okunmaması mendubdur. Sureteyn beyninde ise biz HanefTlerce dahi böyledir. Kıraetten maada sair umuri mühimme ve meşruaya « » veya « J ÇJ » ile başlamaT ierecatıa göre medub veyasünnet veya vacibdir ki tafsiltı kıraet ve Fıkıh kitaplarına aittir. İleride alkadar olan ayetlerin tefsirlerinde de izahatı lzime gelecektir. — ?OfiO — 0-- İstiaze mes’elesi « ) .i.h .i ___ U » ayetinde, besmeleden eam — 0 00 olan tesmiye mes’elesi « ç,.. .j » suresinde, zebih mes’elesi de surei En’amda inşaallah beyan olunacaktır. Surei nemilde yine besmeleye dair söz gelecektir. HULJSA — Allah cellecellüh ve amme nevalüh, habibi kibriyası peygamberi zişanımız Muhammed Mustafa (sallallahü aleyhi vesellem) Efendimiz Hazretlerini « » ve 0 mazhriyetiyİe bekm kılmk için «Ruhi emin» i ile «hakki mübinini» inzal ederken evvel emirde onun ıstıfasına, tehzip ve tedibine inayeti rabbaniyesini izhar ve her şeyden evvel nisbeti ıhtisasını takvim ve ismi ilhTsini takdim ile işe başlamak ebedi kudsTsini talim buyurduğu gibi bunu tatbik için de bütün gönülleri mebdei ümidi ve müntehai mali olan inayeti rahmaniye ve rahmeti rahTmiyeyi cemii tecelliyatı vücudun kanuni azamı bulunan nisbeti ülühiyet ve ubudiyet altında, bir tevhidi beliğ ile, gayet veciz ve vecazetiyle beraber son derece cem’iyetli, cem’iyetiyle beraber fevkalade selis ve açık bir üslübi beyan içinde fezleke eden J Zr-- 4_U ç » düstürunu bir miftahi kül gibi ihsan etmiş ve sonra bu düsturu ve bu edep ve terbiyeyi bütün ümmetin kitapları, kitabetleri, kıraetleri, nutukları ve sair mühimmat ve hacetleri evailinde ıktibas ve ittiba edecekleri bir sünneti seniye kılmıştır. Filvaki Resuliekrem Efendimizin hadTsi şeriflerinde de şöyle varit olmuştur: - - L)L - L14 = besmele her kitabın anahtarıdır, bundan başka ( .‘ 0 = her mühim iş ki bismillah ile başla n ma m iştir güd ü ktü r ve sse I m) e lb ette AIIahteaInin ismiyle başlanmiyan her hangi bir iş onun huzuri izzetine arz olunamaz, olunamayinca da güdük, ebter kalir. Dimek bize « - - ile kitabullahin öyle bir miftahi verilmiştir ki biz bunda Ilmi kur’anin mevzuunu, gayesini icmalen bulacağiz ve evvela Fatihada saniyen peyderpey sureleriyle bütün kur’anda bunun Sidrei müntehayi geçen inkişafati mufassalasini göreceğiz. Bu inkişafinda kur’anin sureleri ve ayetleri beynindeki tertip ve münasebat sade dekik ve ltif bir zevki edebTnin değil, amik ve muhit bir İlmi hikmetin dahi ihsaye siğmaz vücuhi intizamini muhtevidir. 0 yalniz bazi ecnebTlerin zannettikleri veçhile cismanT olan tul, tavassut, kasir gibi bir kemmiyet nisbeti Riyaziyesinin ifadesi değildir. Onun içinde ebedT bir hayati namiyenin ecza ve azsi beynindeki fitrT ve bediT keyfiyet ve kemmiyyet nisbetlerinden maada semi ihsasatinin ltif ahenklerine ihtissati kalbiyenin mütenevvi inceliklerine, idrakati akliye ve mantikiyenin metTn hikmetlerine muntabik lyuad nisebi ruhiye müncelidir ki semadaki Süreyya ile Arzimiz arasinda cazibei umumiye kanununun nisbeti mahsusasi tamamiyle ölçülüp ilmen ihsaedildiği zaman bile tenasübi kur’an yine namütenahiliğini muhafaza edecektir. « — — — -::i j:,:3 L__.r - - » kur’anin sureleri,aŞeileri keyfe mettefakA bir tesadüfün veya sade bir hissi şiranenin sevkiyle serilivermiş bir divanı mahlut değil, o baştan başa ‘LUi ç, -» gibi tek bir cünlei şamire ve beli